


【漢康】Ceremony

by Lovw



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw
Summary: ※康納的-18歲生賀！※本文內關於宗教的一切皆是虛構。※雙人類AU，年操，漢克50歲，康納26歲。
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. (上)

八月中旬正是密西根州境內最舒適宜人的季節之一，漢克．安德森從底特律直飛馬凱特的索耶機場，經由短暫的國內航線踏入位於北邊的上半島 。他的目的地座落於離這裡幾十公里處，就在格溫州立森林區西側邊緣。

漢克開著租來的車在頗負盛名的41號公路上行駛，現在還不到楓葉變色的季節，但是光看沿路這許多高大健壯的夾道楓樹，他可以想像這裡到了秋季會是多麼壯觀美麗。

漢克是名大學教授，他的研究領域是民俗學，而每年暑假他都會空出一個月的時間排行程去探訪一些有特殊習俗的地方，不是以工作的態度，而是出於興趣的方面去了解當地文化，也權當是度假休閒了。

今年他不打算出國，因為他前陣子收到一個專辦風土人文雜誌社的記者友人打來的電話，對方告訴他就在密西根境內，有一個「特別小鎮」的傳聞。

據說他們那裡相信一個特殊的宗教，從幾百年前就流傳到現在。

「是原住民的信仰？」

「這我就不清楚了，只聽說那個神祕信仰也經過很多變化，但是現在依然存在，當地早就現代化了，居民卻還是很虔誠的樣子。」友人回道：「我機緣巧合在投稿中看到一張據說是他們現任教主的照片，那服飾風格是我從未見過的，想讓你這名專家也鑑定一下。」

漢克點開對方傳來的圖片檔，這張照片似乎是在天將黑未黑，或是黎明時拍攝的，也許是因為拍的當下手不穩的緣故而有些模糊，一名少年半側身站在湖邊，以一般的人物照來說距離拍攝者有點太遠了，不過也因此將他的全身都照了進去。

漢克的眉心跳了一下，不只是因為照片中少年身上那套從未見過的寬袍大袖以及頭飾，還有那不甚清楚的身形面容──隱隱約約和他記憶中的某人重疊了起來。

「……這照片大概是什麼時候拍的？」

「我看看……投稿的人在信裡說是七年前獨自旅遊的時候，本來要按計畫賞楓，卻開錯了路不得不臨時找地方歇腳，這偏遠小鎮上的人對他很好，但就是因為好過頭，還有種奇妙的氛圍，讓他總覺得哪裡怪怪的，有點害怕是什麼集體邪教。」友人笑著說：「不過既然他能把這張照片寄來，那就表示這傢伙現在還活得很好，哈！」

「這種衣飾風格我也沒見過。這地方詳細地點在哪？」漢克說：「我很有興趣，也許今年的暑期旅遊可以決定下來了。」

他當時立刻從網路地圖上查詢了那個從未聽過名字的小鎮，發現那裡竟然有民宿，雖然只有一間，而且一個評價都沒有，在airbnb上的介紹也只有寥寥幾句表示這裡是民宿，房間照也只附一張，看起來就是剛登錄不久的樣子。

雖然看起來不太可靠，但是他別無選擇。漢克訂下了那個房間一個月的使用權，並且按照聯絡資訊傳了封電子郵件給房東，說明自己想去看看當地的風俗。

房東隔天回覆了他，內容很簡短，只說了歡迎他屆時蒞臨。

──所以，這就是漢克現在在這裡的契機。

離開大路，沿著蜿蜒而顛簸的林間小徑深入，越過一小座山頭和幾片密林後，眼前豁然開朗──他看到一個大路牌，箭頭上面寫著「貝爾鎮」，車輪下的泥土碎石逐漸變成平整的柏油路，前方山谷中出現一個乍看有上百戶屋宅的中型聚落。

到了。

漢克明顯能感受到居民對於陌生的車子開進鎮上有些好奇，少少的幾名路人都會特地停下來張望，或許這裡真的很少有外地人。他一路開到下榻的民宿，這是間雙層大房子，有漂亮乾淨的花園和車道，完全是一所普通民宅的模樣。

比對過地址無誤後漢克將車停在外面，拖著自己的行李箱去敲門。

「哈囉，請問有人在嗎？我是在airbnb上訂房的安德森……」

門很快就開了，而漢克預備好的打招呼說詞也在看到屋主後哽在喉嚨口。

「安德森教授，」前來應門的青年說：「好久不見。」

「那張照片果然是你嗎？」漢克的嗓音發乾：「康納，為什麼你……」

「請先進屋再說吧。」叫做康納的年輕人側身請他進來，漢克愣愣地拉著箱子跟進去，直到康納關上門轉過身來，漢克依然無法平復心情。

「你的確說過自己家鄉在上半島……但我真的沒想到，會這麼巧。」漢克望著自己曾經的學生，兩年沒見了，康納的面容氣質看起來沒什麼變化，他從以前就是個沉著的年輕人。

「教授是怎麼打聽到這裡有特別習俗的？」康納一面問一面轉身請漢克跟他走：「房間在一樓，平常是空置的客房，但一向有打掃。」

「……施特恩先生，你為什麼可以表現得這麼平常？」

康納的腳步一頓。他的老師每次只叫他姓的時候，就表示他有點生氣了。康納突然很懷念那段日子，就算被論文進度追著跑，卻也是他人生中最快樂的時光。

「安德森教授是我的客人。」他側過臉平穩地說。

漢克可沒打算被這樣蒙混過去，有個問題他已經在心口憋了兩年了：「其實那天我醒著──你走之前的那個吻，究竟算什麼？」

康納開始看起來有點慌，他的眼珠不那麼堅定地飄走：「……請別提了，對不起，教授。那時候……我還年輕。」

就這樣？漢克眨了眨眼，康納走了以後他心頭一直憋著一股氣，但如今那股氣在得到答案後瞬間癟掉了。他不知道自己對於這樣的回答該怎麼辦，是啊，就算硬是要一個答覆又能怎麼辦呢？過去的事，已經過去了。

康納說得沒錯，他才二十多歲，還這麼年輕，年輕的時候誰沒做過幾件荒唐的事？

「不……該道歉的是我，我比你年長那麼多，一直耿耿於懷的話太小氣了。」學者揉了揉額角，嘆口氣轉移話題：「別再叫我教授了，把我當成一個普通觀光客對待就好。你在家鄉開民宿？賞楓季的時候客人會比較多嗎？」

「不。」康納說：「事實上，是專門為了招待你所以登錄了airbnb，之後我就會把頁面撤掉。」

「別開玩笑了，難不成你還能提早預知我會來這裡？」

「是的。」康納將漢克帶到房門口，用一種非常認真的神情說：「您在電子郵件中說想瞭解這裡的民俗信仰不是嗎？問我就是了，因為我就是現任祭司。」

漢克想起記者朋友和他講的那些話，投稿者覺得這裡的人「太好了」，氛圍奇異，有點像什麼邪教……不不，康納是個多麼正常的年輕人，不會是什麼邪教徒的。

「我聽不懂。」他對康納說。

「安德森教授──」

「叫我漢克就好了。」

「好吧……漢克。」康納道：「我簡短說明一下，這個小鎮的確有自己的信仰文化，它很特別，影響範圍只限於這個聚落，在這裡我們信奉的對象無所不知，無所不能，但是祂的聲音和想法，只有被選為祭司的人能夠接收到。」

不妙，聽起來還真的有點像邪教。漢克想。

「你並不相信，是嗎？」康納笑了笑：「沒關係，從外地來的人第一反應都是這樣。」

漢克突然覺得這種被劃分開你我的感覺讓他不太愉快，他是民俗學者，走訪過許多地方進行田野調查，一般當地住民排外是很正常的，而在這種狀況下持續工作、獲得當地人的信任，將風俗文化忠實紀錄是他們的本職。康納是他的得意門生，應該也對這流程很熟悉。

既然對方看起來不像被冒犯的樣子，漢克乾脆承認：「這的確一時讓人難以接受。」

「是的，我能理解。」青年溫和地說：「請放心住下吧，你願意的話，明天我有空為你導覽鎮上，這附近的風景還是挺不錯的。」

漢克在整理行李的時候一直在想這裡是怎麼回事，雖然高知識份子加入瘋狂教團的案例多不勝數，但他內心深處拒絕相信自己的愛徒也是這樣的人，雖說……他好像還是教主一般的大人物。

他才剛把箱子裡的衣物攤開在空衣櫥裡掛好，康納就來敲門：「漢克，我做了些點心，你想一起喝個下午茶嗎？」

「噢，我中午吃了個麵包……」漢克開門，一陣讓人嘴饞的暖甜香味衝進他的鼻子，他的話立刻拐了彎：「但是你的手藝似乎非常吸引人。」

「就是些小司康。」康納的屋子一進來是客廳，右側和開放式廚房連在一起，中島兼做餐桌使用，現在上面正放了那些新鮮出爐的罪惡香氣的來源。

漢克現在才想起一個問題：「你家裡有幾個人？」

這間房子太大了，看起來不像是只有一個住民。

「我有兩個弟弟，」康納提起茶壺為漢克倒出一杯：「但他們都還在外面念書，現在我一個人住。請用，糖在旁邊。」

「謝謝。」

旅途的疲憊被熱量漸漸補充回來，溫暖的茶和甜甜的小點心讓漢克在這異鄉生出了一種愜意的感覺，陽光斜曬，他對面坐著曾經的學生，嘴裡塞著外表酥脆內裡奶香濃郁的司康，就好像……他們回到一起去咖啡廳討論論文題目的那天。

漢克突然就覺得想來杯有點苦的美式咖啡，醒醒腦子。

「教……漢克，你記得我們有一次去咖啡廳嗎？」康納突然說：「那時候你很訝異我怎麼喜歡吃這種小點心，我那時候沒說，我在家裡就會做這些，一開始是為了哄弟弟們，後來我自己也做出了點心得。」

「真了不起。」漢克又拿了一個司康餅，在上面塗滿果醬和奶油：「你烤得好吃極了。」

「我知道你有很多疑問，我不想讓你有所誤會，所以你盡量問吧。」康納姿態優雅地碰著茶杯邊緣：「但是我不確定自己能不能說好，因為我從未和別人詳細解釋過──從出生起，周遭的人都將我們的信仰視作理所當然。」

「那麼……你們的信仰對象是一個人、或者祖先、還是自然的象徵？」

「是，又不是。」康納說：「祂願意成為大家認為的任何東西，或者說，祂毫不在意自己被認為是什麼，所以寬容地任憑想像，聽起來很隨興對吧？」

「你們對祂有稱呼嗎？」漢克繼續問。

「一般我們直接用『祂』，不過的確有幾個音節是代指祂的名稱，因為是古語所以沒有對應的字，如果用英語來拼寫最接近的音的話，我個人覺得有一個寫法是最方便的。」

康納用手指在桌上畫給漢克看，筆劃很簡單，裡面還參雜一個數字。

漢克念了出來：「RA9？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫不完只好分次發，總之祝康納負18歲生日快樂(´,,•ω•,,)♡  
> 以及，我把司康加進去了(´∀`)b
> 
> 註：美國堪薩斯州賴斯郡真的有一個面積94.1平方公里的貝爾鎮（Bell Township），維基上的資料說2010年的居民人數只有10位，共7戶，相當地廣人稀。


	2. (中)

「其實稍微有點出入，但是很像了。」康納念了一遍正確讀音給漢克聽，然後說：「那麼，還有什麼想問的嗎？」

「很多。」漢克掏出手機，讓康納看他存起來的照片：「所以這個是你吧？大約是七年前拍攝的。」

青年忽然有點不好意思地垂下眼簾：「哦，是我沒錯。」

「會有特殊的服飾，代表你們有……儀式，對吧？」漢克知道這個問題是關鍵，他謹慎地問：「方便和我分享是什麼樣的儀式嗎？」

而這個信仰的現任祭司這麼回答了：「對鎮民們來說就只是一個形式，那天會很熱鬧，從下午開始大家會在露天廣場擺起桌椅，家家戶戶都會帶自製菜品來、大家升營火、烤肉、烤披薩、小酌、聊天……要我說的話，比較像鎮上的同樂夜。」

「……」民俗學者安德森對這個答案不太滿意，儀式在任何信仰裡都是重要的一環，怎麼這「儀式」聽起來這麼不正經？

「要是下雨怎麼辦？」他開玩笑地問了一句。

「儀式之日不會下雨，總是晴天。」康納用一種理所當然的表情說。

好，宗教的味道又回來了。漢克想。

「你們的信仰有什麼戒律嗎？」

「『維持善良之心，不可為惡』。」

漢克還在等下文，但是康納說完這一句就停了，他甚至疑惑地與漢克對視，像是在納悶為什麼老師不繼續提問。

「……就這樣？沒了？」

「就這樣。」

漢克嘆氣，他還是不相信康納會是邪教領導人，最多是一個被推上去當作象徵符號來利用的傀儡……想到這裡他決定如果是那樣，一定要把這孩子拉出來。於是，漢克用暗示的口吻問：「康納，你是不是有瞞著我的事？或者你有什麼難處，我會盡量想辦法幫你的。」

「沒有……」青年的眉毛耷拉下來，這讓他看起來更誠懇無辜，康納還討好地用上了舊稱呼：「安德森教授，我大概明白你誤會了什麼……我們真的不是邪教團體，這是個流傳了很久、只在小範圍內有作用的傳統信仰。」

「……咳，你也未免太直接了。」漢克暫停了抹奶油的動作，聳肩承認：「可是我覺得有點像啊，怎麼辦？」

「我會向你證明。」康納說：「有一個月的時間足夠了。」

當晚漢克躺在床上休息梳理思緒時，才發現下午康納的話裡有什麼漏洞。當他問到儀式時，康納的回答開頭是「對鎮民們來說就只是一個形式……」

當下漢克只覺得這種大家一起開營火晚會的說法太荒唐了，甚至有點好笑，於是忽略掉一點──儀式對鎮民們來說是同樂會，那麼，對康納這位理應負責主持儀式的祭司來說呢？這活動實質上存在著什麼信仰意義？

他不確定康納是不是刻意用話術避開問題重點……如果是的話，那麼自己接下來這個月必須更加謹慎觀察這座小鎮的一切了。

還有──觀察康納。

漢克睡到八點起床，他在客房附設的衛浴設施裡打理好自己走出房門，發現屋主本人已經坐在廚房裡看書了，康納看見漢克出來，開心地道了早。

「早安。」漢克回應。

「我做了點肉排三明治，還有炒蛋，這一個月如果你有什麼想吃的菜餚盡量跟我說。」

「不好吧？你的房間出租費用已經太便宜了，可沒說還含餐點，我不能佔你便宜。」

「哦，我是沒在網頁上加餐點這一條。」康納闔上了書：「但是我也得做自己的飯，不麻煩，真的。漢克，我不缺錢也不打算賺你的錢，要不是為了招待你，我不會登記出租房間的，你匯來的錢我打算全部用回你身上，請千萬不要拒絕。」

「這……」漢克搔搔下巴，康納為什麼能提前預知到他會來，這的確還是個謎。還有那低得讓人吃驚的房間費用，的確，如果上面進一步備註「附三餐、當地導遊一名」的話反而會可疑到他不敢來，簡直就像在釣貪小便宜的觀光客進深山一樣。

「我以為脫離了師生關係後，我們能當朋友？」康納積極地再接再厲：「你就當作是來朋友家放鬆度假，不要和我客氣，好嗎？」

漢克的心突然漏跳一拍，他暗中鄙視了一下自己，心想康納的「當朋友」才不會是那種意思，就只是忘年之交的那種……沒錯。

「嗯……盛情難卻啊。」漢克笑：「就算我推辭，你也是會做我的份吧？」

「是的！」

漢克坐下吃起了他的早餐，味道很好，三明治裡面的蔬果清甜爽口，肉排軟嫩多汁。炒蛋也是，口感滑順的蛋塊與香醇奶油結合拌炒，襯上粒粒黑胡椒的香辣風味。每項食材原味完美融合縈繞舌尖，漢克不小心就吃光了一整盤，他對於自己的狼吞虎嚥有點不好意思，於是趁康納的注意力還在書上時自己端著空盤跑去後面的流理台，並且堅決不交給康納洗盤子。

「對了，你平常有工作嗎？還是……」漢克欲言又止。

「我們的信仰是不收取奉獻金的。」康納顯然明白他要問什麼：「順帶一提，每年一次的儀式，都是由貝爾鎮公所承辦的正規活動。至於我平常怎麼賺錢……唔……我名下有一些在其他地方委託他人管理的出租不動產，另外也會做些投資理財。」

他說得含蓄，但是漢克聽懂了，他有點訝異，原來康納不但有房地產能收租金，還會投資股票──而且看起來，他是玩得挺好的那種。再深入問就不太禮貌了，漢克便不再繼續這個話題。

「那你們的儀式在什麼時候？」

「儀式會定在祭司生日那天，我的話是八月十五號。」康納慢慢地說：「祂喜歡夏季，所以被選為祭司的人都是夏日出生的。」

「八月十五？這不是還有兩個禮拜就到了？那套……祭祀的服裝，你會在當天穿嗎？」

「……嗯。」

氣氛突然古怪地凝固了一下，漢克不明所以，但也知道該趕緊接話：「那我來的時間正好呢！」

「你想參加嗎？」

「當然，」漢克故意擺出學者架子說：「記得我的第一堂課嗎？能夠近距離參觀或者親自加入祭典，是理解當地文化的絕佳好機會。」

「嗯，我記得。」康納露出微笑，配合道：「現在天氣不錯，請問安德森教授想出去田野調查了嗎？」

「好，我去準備一下。」

漢克試著不把康納當熟人想，而是當成他進行調查工作時的對象看，然後他發現這未免也太過輕鬆愉快了──剛到一個有未知信仰的地方，對方的大祭司不但有問必答，妥貼招待，允許你參加祭儀，還親自陪你走遍他們的聚落，真是太棒的待遇了──當然，這得建立在對方不是邪教的基礎上。

現在這個時代，有一部手機就能搞定很多事情，但漢克還是喜歡輔以紙筆，他將手機掛在脖子上在需要錄音和拍照時使用，另外還帶了個巴掌大的小筆記本，來做一些當下的重點。

貝爾鎮建在山谷平原裡，有一條河從中穿過，康納從他的書房裡拿了張地圖出來，和漢克說明，這個家建在河流以東接近山腳的地方，算是城鎮外圍，而小鎮的中心地帶緊臨在河的西岸──一個小湖泊的邊緣。他們今天上午的路線就是要從施特恩家走到鎮公所座落的廣場附近。

「我們中午可以在那邊吃飯，那裡有一整條商店街。」康納說。

「那我們先約定，這頓你得讓我出錢。」漢克立刻提出：「這點我可不讓步！」

他們走到戶外，用散步的速度出發，密西根上半島的緯度高，就算是盛夏的白天氣溫也只有二十度左右，比同時間的底特律城裡涼了四到五度，漢克深呼吸了一大口：「這裡空氣真是清新。」

「畢竟是鄉下地方。」

「你們這『鄉下』也太功能齊全了點。」漢克並沒有刻意恭維，而是貝爾鎮的確五臟俱全，這裡從小學到高中都有，醫院、警局、消防單位、連鎖超市……從他看到的地圖上顯示，這裡生活機能非常完備。

「多虧前人們的努力。」康納輕輕揭過這個話題：「漢克，你想知道祂賜予這塊土地的恩惠嗎？」

「等等，我得錄起來。」漢克立刻解鎖手機，並且將他的小本子翻開準備好。

年輕的祭司不以為然地勾了下唇角，他這下意識的微表情一閃即逝，但漢克瞄到了，他心裡覺得有點奇怪，但暫且壓下了疑問：「好，可以開始了。」

「我得先說說貝爾鎮的歷史。這裡的山內在十八世紀初期被發現有礦產，開採了幾十年，在進入十九世紀之前礦坑就廢棄了，不過也是在這段期間，這裡進入了大量移民礦工家庭，後來他們留下來，這就是貝爾鎮明明地處偏僻卻居民眾多的原因。」

「現在有多少居民？」漢克問了一句。

「戶籍在這裡的有八百多人，實際住在這裡的有七百多個，我記得大概有兩百三十幾戶吧。」康納說：「但是我們的信仰早在那之前就存在於這片土地上，也是因為祂，後來才會有那麼多戶決定在這裡落地生根。」

他停了停，等漢克匆匆記完重點後才繼續說：「──祂給我們的恩惠就是安穩平和的生活與心靈，這裡幾百年都不受天災、沒有重大意外、犯罪、也沒有人自殺、生病最多就是感冒。哦，如果是進來之前就得了癌症的那種不算，祂不負責這種奇蹟，但祂可以讓痛苦減少一點。」

「……這怎麼可能？」

「對我們來說，這就是如此自然而然的事。」康納偏頭：「我們當然知道外面有很多險惡，但是在這裡就完全不用擔心，就算是性格惡劣的人來到這裡也會變得祥和許多，只要在祂的領域內，沒有人會興起作惡的念頭。」

「聽起來像某種精神控制或集體催眠……抱歉，無意冒犯。」

「沒事，祂不在意評價。」康納說：「這份恩惠簡單來說就是『平安喜樂』。不知從何時起存在這塊土地而延續至今，光是如此，已是奇蹟。」

「……這豈不是，烏托邦？」

「也沒有，這裡很普通，人們依舊會產生小煩惱、偶爾還是會有鄰居拌嘴或小孩子打架的事情。」青年祭司聳肩：「但最後都不會出大事，大家也不會留下芥蒂。像我的二弟也是天生就脾氣怪，不過他最多只是嘴巴壞了點。」

漢克還是覺得難以置信：「我所知的任何信仰都不敢這麼宣稱，你讓我大開眼界。」

「你應該是想講，正規信仰都不敢這麼宣稱吧。」康納一針見血：「但無論祂或是我，都不會強迫人接受，更不會以此牟利，這份恩惠就只是安安靜靜地在貝爾鎮發揮，每年一次的儀式是居民用歡樂的氣氛來表達對祂的感謝，這最初甚至不是祂要求的──祂什麼都不要。」

「康納……」

青年的棕色雙眼在陽光底下清澈見底，他仰起腦袋溫和地說：「漢克，我知道你擔心，但請不用為我煩惱，這真的不是邪教信仰。」

這一整天他們碰到的所有鎮民都很好，就算是天生表情冷淡的餐館老闆都會先細緻地詢問漢克有沒有特殊飲食需求，他們並不過份熱情，但是一對視、或者交談，就能讓人感受到對方骨子裡浸透著讓人心生好感的友善。

所以這鎮上能養出康納這樣的好青年或許並不意外，漢克心想。

「──就我的觀察，這裡的年輕人比我想像中多。」

「嗯，很多鄉下地區的年輕人會外出到大城市工作，但是這裡比例比較低，因為大家喜愛貝爾鎮的民風，高等教育畢業後想回來的人不少。」

「你們這樣，出去以後會不會被騙？」漢克突然像個老父親一樣有點憂慮，他幫康納提著順路從超市裡買來的新鮮食材，兩人並肩走在河堤上，旁邊就是閃耀夕陽倒影碎光的潺潺水流。

「我們並非愚善，漢克。」康納輕快地說：「這裡的居民情商很高，大家不盲目，對惡意也其實相當敏銳，知道該如何迴避。」

「原來是這樣啊……」

「嗯，所以我們會喜歡的，也是真正的好人。」

漢克不敢隨便去接這句話，他害怕康納沒有那個意思，還記得昨天，他說自己當年所為只是因為「太年輕」。可是漢克卻無法控制自己再次回想──

在那個下著雨的夜晚，一個輕如羽毛落在他鬢角上的吻，卻壓印在他心頭整整兩年。


	3. (下)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※追加備註一下，本文的老漢是單身未婚，家裡沒小孩的（抱歉了柯爾）。

在兩年前的底特律，康納是漢克負責指導的研究生。安德森教授對表現優異的他很欣賞，早在康納大學畢業時漢克就曾經想將他推薦到更出名、資源更加豐富的學校繼續深造，但康納拒絕了，他說想跟著教授繼續做研究。

他憑著四年打下的紮實基礎輕鬆地以正取第一名的身分錄取，並常常到漢克的研究室幫忙。漢克很喜歡他──是師長對優秀學生的那種中意，他的課業很順利，學分課都是拿A，漢克的課堂功課較重，要求提交的論文他也都完成得很好。

漢克認為以康納的天分和熱情來說應該會想再攻讀博士，然後同樣成為學者，可是在他詢問對方打算時，青年卻說自己不繼續念書了，要回老家。因此，當康納第二度在漢克眼前穿上顏色不同的學士袍，代表分別的時候到了。

漢克有點遺憾，但人生規劃是康納自己的，他只能給予祝福。

在畢業典禮過後，拿到證書的學子們就該離開校園了。漢克隔天整理研究室的時候想到康納往後就不會來了，不禁感到失落。同時他也發現自己似乎太過依賴那個孩子了，從前不管他從書架裡抽出多少亂七八糟的資料，康納都會在之後自動替他整理得井井有條，但現在漢克只能自己動手收拾。

不知不覺天色已晚，外面也下起雨來，漢克覺得很疲憊，於是他決定在桌上稍微趴一下。

窗外淅淅瀝瀝的雨聲很催眠，不知過了多久，在他睡得迷迷糊糊時聽見了輕輕的敲門、開門聲，然後是年輕人的輕喚：「……安德森教授？」

好像是康納……但他畢業回家了。漢克睏倦得連一根手指也不想動，他覺得自己一定睡糊塗了，在作夢。

那個熟悉的嗓音下次響起時已經近在身邊，還是那樣輕緩的口吻：「教授……漢克？」

嗯，康納一向尊師重道，從不會叫他名字，所以肯定是夢。漢克心安理得地閉著眼繼續睡。

接著，漢克感到一股暖熱的氣息拂上他側著的面頰，然後是溫軟的……來自另一個人的觸感。

在漢克的頭腦運作恢復到能理解那是什麼的短短數秒中，康納已經急急忙忙踢踏著腳步聲離開了，門板喀噠關上的聲音總算將漢克的眼皮震開。

夢？

漢克爬起來睜著迷濛的雙眼左顧右盼，然後他看見自己手邊放著一本書，那是康納幾個月前跟他借的文獻，漢克自己都差點忘記這回事了。

安德森教授頓時陷入混亂，康納是什麼意思，為什麼要……偷偷親吻他？

但是，無論他如何在意這件事，他最賞識的這名學生卻沒有再回來過。那夜的謎團一直困擾著漢克，在見到那張照片時，他發現自己遠比想像中更在乎，以至於乍然看到一個身形相似的少年祭司就心緒起伏到失眠。

於是他抱著萬分之一的希望到了上半島，結果竟然真的與康納．施特恩重逢。

這是來到貝爾鎮的第六個晚上，漢克享用了一頓現做的康沃爾肉餡餅，散發奶油香味的酥脆派皮內包裹著鮮熱多汁的胡椒牛肉塊、洋蔥、胡蘿蔔跟馬鈴薯丁，調味據說是用了好幾種香料，他像前幾頓一樣吃得停不下來。

「如果這裡的礦工們伙食都這麼好，那我也願意下礦坑。」餐後，漢克捧著肚子心滿意足地說。

「那你得早生兩三百年。」

「騙你的，我才不要。」漢克哈哈笑。

他們待在客廳裡，一人占據一張沙發做自己的事，偶爾聊上一兩句。漢克覺得氛圍很自然，這個家裡瀰漫著一種平和的感覺，他待在這裡並不拘束，隱隱還有種回到過往和康納一起在研究室裡的安心感。

漢克正在動筆梳理康納這幾天下來告訴他的資訊以及自己實地走訪各處看到的狀況，但他發現一個問題，那就是這位青年祭司介紹他們的信仰時只有剛開始兩天比較熱絡，現在卻是要漢克主動問起，他才隨口答。

於是他開玩笑：「康納，你不和我傳教了嗎？」

「我沒有打算向你傳教！」康納的反應很大，他幾乎要從沙發上跳起來，慌忙解釋：「我只是……想讓你大致明白我們的信仰，我並不是……」

「嘿，嘿，冷靜，抱歉。」漢克伸出一隻手壓住他的肩膀：「你怎麼了？我以為當祭司的人會很樂意看到信徒變多？」

「不是這樣的。」康納低聲說：「我只想使你理解，並沒有一定要你接受……況且人多人少也沒有差別，祂又不在意。」

「可是我職業病發作了，這個信仰很特殊，我打算詳細記錄整理出來，就像我們以前在學校做的那樣。」

康納看起來不太樂意：「哦，你不是來度假的嗎？我覺得不該這麼累……」

漢克詫異於他態度的轉變：「你怎麼這樣想？每個民俗研究者都該為了文化的保存和傳承──」

「我只是不想讓你覺得這裡是邪教教團。」康納咕噥：「這樣就夠了。」

漢克挑眉，然後低頭邊念邊寫：「因為不會從中獲得利益，所以並不在意信徒數量……」

「我覺得被冒犯到了，教授。」

「我之前講過對一個信仰來說更冒犯的話，可你都沒有反應。」

「這不一樣。」

「唔？哪裡不一樣？」

康納生硬地說：「這不是專業人士在進行田野調查時該說的話吧？」

「哇噢，我的學生還記得我的教導呢，我真感動。」

「……漢克！」

氣氛突然古怪了起來，康納對於自己吼了漢克感到後悔，他正要道歉時，漢克開口了，他說：「老實說，我覺得我的專業能力受到了考驗。這幾天我一直找不穩看待你的態度，是我的學生？採訪對象？還是……」

康納幾乎要屏住氣息，漢克始終沒有說出「還是」後面的詞語，但青年的面頰卻在沉默中因為種種猜測而開始泛紅，而他能確信，漢克將這一切盡收眼底。

「……這是採訪的大忌啊。」漢克最後只是這麼說。

接下來幾天康納變忙了，因為儀式日將近，施特恩家不時會有人拜訪，進行友好的商量，例如營火籌備小組、遮陽棚跟舞台的負責人、提供自助餐及飲品的商店街代表，甚至連鎮長女士也來過了……

那晚以後漢克和康納之間有點尷尬，他們依然一起用餐還有待在客廳，但是康納會下意識閃躲漢克的眼神或者自顧自做事情，他們談話的機會也少了很多。

漢克覺得自己大概是搞砸了，眼看明晚就要舉行儀式了，但他卻沒再記錄到什麼有用的東西──哦，去他的紀錄，他只是想找話題跟康納聊天，解開僵局！

「你明天會很忙嗎？」晚上八點半，他終於找準機會，在康納放下手裡的平板那瞬間，漢克趕緊在他開始新一輪裝忙之前先發制人：「我記得你說儀式從下午開始？」

「哦……嗯。」康納回應：「我大概三點過後要去鎮公所進行準備，午飯還來得及做，晚上你可以去廣場上一起同樂，會有很多吃的……」

「你不帶我一起去做準備嗎？」漢克厚著臉皮說。

康納聞言側頭垂下了腦袋，從側面的角度漢克看見了他後頸上的幾顆小痣，正當他以為青年要拒絕的時候──

「好。」康納說。

在鎮公所的休息室中，漢克聽到康納說請不要在儀式過程中錄音或拍照時愣了一下，因為這兩周以來實在是百無禁忌，他沒想太多就把自己的設備都帶來了。

身經百戰的民俗學者表示理解：「抱歉，原來是不允許的，那我懂了。」

「其實也沒有特別規定。」康納說：「只是我不想被拍起來。」

「好，都聽你的。」漢克保證不會把東西拿出來，他好奇地問：「你什麼時候要換上祭司的服裝？」

「差不多了。」

康納進到裡面的更衣間，他再度出來的時候，漢克眼前一亮。

這套長及腳腕的祭司袍顏色米白，它質料輕柔，波浪狀的開襟延伸到鎖骨以下，有一對寬大的袖子，衣袍上面沒有任何花紋。除此之外，康納頭上戴了一條同色系的頭巾，但是這條頭巾在額前的工藝相當精緻，結成串的細碎藍色寶石和金片裝飾在燈光下閃出華美的光澤。

青年祭司的的脖子上還圍著一圈類似纓絡的短頸圈，漂亮的繩結上扣著與頭巾同樣的金片和珠寶，分成好幾股像流蘇一般垂下，在他素雅的身上增添了一些顏色。

他走動時有清脆的聲音，漢克低頭一看，康納現在赤著雙足，右腳踝扣了條細鍊子，聲音就是從上面的數串小鈴鐺發出來的。

「真好看。」漢克忍不住稱讚。

康納頷首：「還有最後一個步驟。」

康納旋開手裡握著的一個小罐子，裡面裝著黏稠的紅色液體，青年用中指蘸著它當作顏料，先是在自己雙眼下、眼尾和額角畫了幾道，然後朝衣服上抹──他在自己肚臍上方畫了個圈，從那裡朝左右延伸了一些彎曲線條出去，最後再抹一道直線從圓形部位往上滑，正好接到開襟領口，甚至稍微抹出來了一些，在他胸膛肌膚也印上朱紅的一點艷色。

完成了準備祭祀的打扮後，康納整個人的氣質都昇華了，他面色更加沉靜，深褐色眼睛流露出的存在感在珠寶金片的光輝下絲毫沒有被壓過，彷彿有種看一眼就會被吸引進去的……神秘而雋永的魅力。

「好了，我們出去吧。」他對看呆了的漢克說。

現在還是下午，廣場上已經聚集很多人了，他們等待著寬袍大袖的祭司從中間出場，然後爆發一陣喝采。

康納走到麥克風前，說了幾句大略是明年會如往常一般平安的祈禱詞，然後他走下舞台。在他的雙腳點上地面的剎那，旁邊等待著的志願者樂團們立刻敲起手裡的鈴鼓和鼓點節拍。

鎮民們用掌聲和上，而康納……他穿梭在人群中開始跳舞。

很簡單原始的舞蹈，基本上就是轉圈和跺步，他的袍子旋開，踩在節奏上的鈴鐺響又脆又高音，在一片雜聲裡依舊清晰。康納寬袖飄飛，身上的綴飾揚起又落下，像一隻狂亂翩躚的蝶穿過疏密不一的人群，漢克想不透他是怎麼做到不踩到任何一個人的腳的。

等他回到舞台前，最後一個大旋轉跺腳落定，世界瞬間跟著鈴聲的尾音安靜了下來。

所有人都忘了眨眼，只能定定望著他們的年輕祭司緩緩抬頭，然後朝人群微笑。

「感謝RA9的恩惠。」康納提高聲音說。

康納盤腿坐在廣場東北角的一座高台上，這裡是祭司的位置。從他六歲起，每年的今天他都得在獻完舞後待在這個地方直到午夜，遠眺鎮民們的快樂喧鬧。

他朝底下頻頻張望的漢克招手：「你想上來嗎？」

「康納！你餓不餓？渴嗎？」漢克爬上來以後第一句就是問這個，他從口袋裡掏出用紙包好的小圓麵包還有一個小杯水遞給對方。

「還好，習慣了。」青年隨意將紙包放在腿上，用吸管戳開杯水的封膜小口秀氣地喝起水來：「謝謝你。」

「我看過很多宗教儀式……」漢克說：「但沒有一個像你那麼令我印象深刻……你跳舞時，真像神靈附體。」

「其實還沒結束。」

「嗯？」

「我接下來還要獻歌，雖然我往常是獨自唱的，但讓人聽也沒有關係。」康納挪了下身體，拍拍空出的位置，示意漢克可以坐上來，不用一直站在梯子上。

「真是太榮幸了。」民俗學者從善如流。

康納又喝了一口水，然後開口唱歌，漢克仔細聽著，這像是以密西根風格民謠做基底的變調，但是歌詞完全無法理解，彷彿是某種未知的語言。

青年的聲音很輕緩，他垂著眼簾俯視著這塊土地上的子民，眼底是說不出的溫柔。

這支曲子唱畢後，康納道：「現在才是走完了流程。」

「這些是上一任祭司教你的嗎？」漢克好奇。

康納直視著前方，坐姿挺直：「不是，在我成為祭司的時候，自然而然就會了。」

「原來如此。」

「……上一任祭司在我五歲半時去世。」康納說：「他高齡八十九，一輩子都住在鎮上，為這裡奉獻。」

「聽起來是個很了不起的長者。」

「是的。」高處起了一陣風，康納按住飄動的袖口和袍角：「而我也一樣，成為了祭司，對這塊土地有責任。」

漢克好像明白康納無法大方表達的未盡之言了，他想起兩年前那個偷偷摸摸的吻，一去不回的雨夜，還有前幾天青年在他的注視中紅起來的顴骨。

他突然感到一陣難以抑制的心疼。

「生日快樂。」他說。

「……什麼？」

「今天是你的生日，」漢克頓了頓：「你不嫌棄的話，我想每年都來這裡替你慶祝。」

康納一時啞了聲，他的生日早就不是生日了，除了他的一雙弟弟，貝爾鎮民只會記得這是儀式的日子，是個同歡的日子……但不會意識到今天對獨坐高處的他又有什麼別的意義。

「你喜歡什麼？」漢克繼續說道：「許個願望。」

──許個願望。

康納永遠無法忘記他六歲的時候第一次在腦海裡聽見這樣的鼓勵，於是幼小的他沒想太多：「我想要能一起玩的弟弟。」

隔年，他一次有了兩個弟弟。從那之後他懂了，生日願望不能隨便許，因為慈愛的神靈真的會為他降下額外的恩惠。早慧的他感到不安，覺得自己應該冷靜自持，不可濫用這份力量，所以往後再也不許願。

然而去年，在神靈一年一度詢問他的時候，他看著高台底下與他無關的熱鬧，忍不住出神地想著，好想再見安德森教授一面。

──所以今年，漢克就來了。

「……我不能隨便許願。」康納沙啞地說：「對不起，漢克。」

「為什麼你不看我？」漢克目光灼灼：「你不是說，你們的RA9非常寬容嗎？難道對於身為祭司的你，有著特別嚴苛的規則？」

「不是……恰巧相反，祂對我太好了。我不該仗著這點，隨便去要求什麼。」

「怎麼就不行？」漢克的聲音沉了沉，老男人有點不好意思，但還是講了：「如果我……想對你很好，願意什麼都給你的話，那麼你就可以心安理得提出任何要求，因為……那代表你值得這一切。只要你覺得幸福，什麼都可以。」

「……」

「康納……」

親愛的孩子，許個願望。

「就算是誇張的、背叛你的願望，不會生氣，不難過嗎？」

許個讓你快樂的願望。

「我……很抱歉，真的。」康納．施特恩，貝爾鎮第五十一代祭司，顫抖著伏在儀式的高台上，在愛慕已久的那人溫暖手掌安撫下，閉著眼說出了他的二十六歲生日願望。

「──我不想當祭司了。」

這夜過後，貝爾鎮民們都知道這代祭司要提前退休了。在他們的印象裡，這是榮耀的終身職，但也沒什麼，最近科技跟時代都變遷得很快嘛，年輕人想出去看看世界應該被鼓勵。

溫柔善良的鎮民們一下子就接受了新的傳承方式，繼任祭司是個中學女孩，她看起來文文靜靜的，微笑的模樣和康納有點像。

「等我想出遠門時，再把職位傳給別人。」她說。

康納已經決定和漢克去底特律，他要拾起暫停兩年的學業申請攻讀博士資格，往後想留在學界做研究還有教書──就和漢克一樣。

「我以後再也不能跳祭祀舞，也不能唱那支歌了。」他在飛機上對漢克說：「那是現任祭司的專屬。」

「你感到惆悵嗎？」

「說沒有是騙人的，畢竟我以為我會在那裡做一輩子的祭司。」康納將腦袋歪到愛人的肩上：「貝爾鎮很好，等我年老，一定會想回故鄉。」

「那我們退休後就搬回去養老好不好？」漢克說：「說真的，我也挺喜歡那裡，環境好，人也好。」

青年應聲：「嗯。」

「我希望你開心，我不會令你後悔跟我走的，康納。」

「我不會後悔。」康納埋在他肩上說：「我愛你，從好幾年前……」

漢克捧起康納的臉，給他一個真正的親吻。

他的動作非常溫柔，既鄭重又緩慢溫存──彷彿他們正在神靈面前，進行約定終身的起誓典禮。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫在後記，康納其實不想讓老漢保存自家的信仰，首先他醉翁之意不在酒，再來，當下他身為最接近RA9的祭司，沒有人比他更理解這個文化，他甚至覺得沒有保存文化的必要，因為設定上RA9對自身的認知是該存在就存在，該消亡的時候就自然消亡，特地紀錄是種無用功。  
> 不過在讀書工作上，面對別人的文化康納就不會是這個態度了，對，就雙標（欸  
> 最後希望能讓大家有看懂康納的糾結點、他們之間你來我往打的機鋒，跟老漢那些沒明顯表達出來的溫柔：)
> 
> ※美國碩士不一定要寫論文才能畢業，有論文路線跟學分路線，康納是後者。  
> ※康沃爾肉餡餅是起源自英國的一種礦工食物，後來流傳到歐美各地也有很多改動，網路上的照片看起來都好好吃。
> 
> 後日談：  
> 60跟900:我們不在家的時候發生了什麼？？？？？哥哥怎麼就被拐走跟人私奔（誤）了？？？？？？？


End file.
